For the love of the Butler
by Life is like a bicycle
Summary: Summary: In an alternate universe, heirs of the Hamato family, Raphael and Leonardo are as happy as ever sharing their heirlooms with each other. It changed when they visited the Saki family's single heir, Karai. Raph was beginning to fall for a certain olive green turtle that works for her..."His name is Donatello" said Karai 'Donatello. A great name'.


Summary: In an alternate universe, heirs of the Hamato family, Raphael and Leonardo are as happy as ever sharing their heirlooms with each other. It changed when they visited the Saki family's single heir, Karai. Raph was beginning to fall for a certain olive green turtle that works for her..."His name is Donatello" said Karai 'Donatello. A great name'.

Raph grunted as they went inside their car. Why do they have to visit that pampered Karai! Leo said it was to keep peace between the families but sheesh! Why can't they just send letters to each other instead?

"I know Raph. We have to meet her in person so we could make an impression. We have to treat others like us with respect. I'm sorry but that's what father might've wanted us to do" Leo said as if he read Raph's thoughts. This is what he doesn't like about Leonardo. He always is loyal to their father who is dead. Raph just nodded.

Leo knew his twin brother doesn't like Karai for her attitude. She was very spoiled by her father when she was young. Leo and Raph wasn't so spoiled for their father taught them that all things does not involve money. The only thing he doesn't like about her is how she dresses up in like some princess, strutting around like some sort of peacock.

Leo sighed as the car drove to Karai's house. Raph took a glance at his brother before getting a beer from his beer stash in the car.

Donatello groaned as sunlight shone on his face. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before cleaning up his bed. He folded his blankets neatly and fluffed his pillow. He put the blankets neatly on the bed. He walked towards his old dresser, choosing a butler dress. He went to his mini toilet with an old sink and a wooded toilet with a wooden shower head unlike the other bathrooms with porcelain sink, toilet and a shower tub. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before going down the stairs to check on the Chefs down at the kitchen.

"Hello Donnie!" greeted Michelangelo, one of the chefs cooking for Karai "Morning Mikey. Just came to check on you like it said on my daily schedule" Don greeted him back.

"So what did she want you to cook today?"

"Ramen. As usual" Mikey responded to him as he chopped down some vegetables.

"She really does like ramen a lot. Why can't she try another food?"

Mikey looked at him "I don't know. It's like she never tries my favorite tri-tip steak. The only thing she eats other than ramen is sushi and sashimi. "

"Well, good luck with that. I better check if everybody is working just fine"

"See you later Donnie!" Michelangelo waved his hand as Donnie left the kitchen.

In a few minutes...

Donnie was told by Karai that guests would soon be arriving. Donatello quickly told everyone about it for them to prepare for the visit. For the first time, Michelangelo was instructed by Don who was instructed by Karai to prepare Tri-tip Steak. Mikey was more than happy to prepare it.

As the guests arrived, he looked at both of them in shock; they were turtles like Mikey and him. A very rare encounter with someone who is in your own kind. Their skin colors were emerald green and forest green. Though, he admired the emerald green turtle with a red bandana on his face. Mikey most certainly would like to see this sight.

As both turtles walked towards the dining area, he could feel the emerald turtle looking up at him, staring at him as if he was some sort of painting. He tried to look at him, but the emerald turtle looked away before he got a chance.

He blinked. Did that turtle just stared at him? Did that turtle really looked at him?

He never had that sort of sensation before. It was his first time to feel someone staring at him. Donnie laughed. It was not true right? It was all in his head. Maybe his head was just messing him up.

He shrugged it off and went to the shortcut to the dining table for he will be the one serving them. Maybe Karai can even let him lead them in the meeting room later. He must also remember to call Karai 'Mistress Karai' in there. He hoped he would also be serving snacks to them in the meeting room. He was the most loyal servant anyone could ask for.

Well, maybe not for anyone.

Well this was not what Raph expected to see as he was entering Karai's mansion. He saw a certain turtle, probably younger than him by 5 years. He can't help but look at him intensively like he was some kind of painting. Well, almost like a painting for Raph

The olive green the turtle had matched perfectly with his purple bandana and a black butler's suit. It made him blush looking at the turtle. As soon as the turtle started turning to look at his direction, making him look where he was supposed to be looking.

He sighed in relief for Leo didn't see the whole thing. Raph would've wished to look at the turtle a bit longer.

Maybe he could get a chance soon enough.


End file.
